The speed at which content can be delivered to a network connected processing device is a function of the bandwidth of the connection, the speeds of the processing device and the delivery device, the latency between the client and server, and the size of the content to be delivered. When browsing the Web, some pages seek to deliver a relatively large amount of content, including text, images, videos and advertisements in their content. The content may be delivered from a variety of sources. Web content for to the mobile user attempts to address the needs of a wide-range of users and as a result the mobile devices are forced to download a lot of content data over the mobile networks. This leads to increased data costs for the user, browser rendering delays and other complexities of rendering the content on a smaller device screens. Several web pages try to build a mobile device version web page to reduce the amount of content relative to a normal web page. In many cases, this can lead to changed page layouts, missing quality content and images, and a loss of dynamisms expected by today's users of mobile devices.